Reunited
by LOVEPERCYJACKSONANDHP
Summary: When Rhydian is moved to a care home for WolfBlood's, he meets a girl that is from his past. A girl called Natalia. Why does Rhydian know this girl, and why does she change into her wolf from such a young age? The truth will be uncovered in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Reunited

Summary-when Rhydian is moved to a care home for WolfBlood's, he meets a girl that is from his past. A girl called Natalia. Why does Rhydian know this girl, and why does she change into her wolf from such a young age? The truth will be uncovered in this tale.

Chapter 1

"Welcome to your new home Rhydian," a care worker told me.

My new home was practically a dump. There were loads of children running around like they have no discipline. The building was a reddish colour with graffiti all over it. A sign on the house says 'W-B safe haven and care home'. I guessed W-B meant WolfBlood.

I looked over the front yard and I could count on one hand how many adults were watching the younger kids from getting hurt by the boisterous older kids. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a girl that looked slightly younger than me. She was sat down and it looked like she was trying to calm do because I could see that she was starting to turn into her wolf. The girl had long hair that was put into a tight braid. Her hair colour was brown but as it went down her braid it went to a light brown, then a dark blonde, then blonde and then almost white.

"Who is she?" I asked the care worker, pointing to her. as I said that, she moved hair that was covering her ear out of the way, probably to hear better.

"Her name is Natalia" he said, looking at the girl, Natalia, like me.

Talia's POV

I could feel the new boy's eyes on me. I slowly turned around and before I knew it, I was looking at him. I quickly turned around before he could see me looking at me. I stood up and started to walk away. As soon as I was inside the house, I fled to my room to get away from the new boy.

My mind must be playing tricks because the boy that I saw looked like my older brother. We were separated in the foster care system when I was 8. That was five years ago and I lost track of him after around a year.

I soon reached my room. I could say room or I could say attic. I have lived in the attic since I arrived here, which was around 3 years ago. The reason why I live in an attic is because the care home is crowded and there is literally 2 or 3 people per bedroom. I'm lucky that I live in the attic because I get to have a room all to myself. I bet that is about to change because of the new boy. Oh well.

Rhydian's POV

I was on my way to my bedroom, which is apparently the attic, when I heard singing. I could not make out the lyrics but as I got closer to the source, it became clearer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title-Reunited

Summary- when Rhydian is moved to a care home for WolfBlood's, he meets a girl that is from his past. A girl called Natalia. Why does Rhydian know this girl, and why does she change into her wolf from such a young age? The truth will be uncovered in this tale.

Previously-

Rhydian's POV

I was on my way to my bedroom, which is apparently the attic, when I heard singing. I could not make out the lyrics but as I got closer to the source, it became clearer.

Chapter 2

Talia's POV

To forget about my troubles, I sing. So I started to sing:

 _Go row the boat to safer grounds_

 _But don't you know we're stronger now_

 _My heart beats and my skin still feels_

 _My lungs still breathe, my mind still feels_

 _But we're running out of time_

 _For the echo's in my mind, cry_

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _Disguise open wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the_

 _Trick or treat, what would it be?_

 _I walk alone, I'm everything_

 _My ears can hear and my mouth can speak_

 _My spirit talks, I know my soul believes_

 _But we're running out of time_

 _For the echo's in my mind, cry_

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _Disguise open wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _It can cause betrayal it hurts_

 _I can't be dreaming_

 _The night deceives us,_

 _A million voices inside my dreams_

 _My heart is left so incomplete_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the_

 _I'm running with the_

 _I'm running with the_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

Rhydian's POV

I never knew anyone could sing that well. I watched her as she went and got a musical instrument that looked like a guitar. Before I knew it, she started to sing another song

~~~AN~~~

The song in this chapter is called Running With The Wolves. It is the season 4 opening and ending on WolfBlood.


	3. Chapter 3

Title-Reunited

Summary- when Rhydian is moved to a care home for WolfBlood's, he meets a girl that is from his past. A girl called Natalia. Why does Rhydian know this girl, and why does she change into her wolf from such a young age? The truth will be uncovered in this tale.

Previously-

Rhydian's POV

I never knew anyone could sing that well. I watched her as she went and got a musical instrument that looked like a guitar. Before I knew it, she started to sing another song

Talia's POV

After i finished the first song, i started the second.

 _A promise that I keep_

 _I'll never share_

 _I'll never speak_

 _To my grave the secret goes_

 _The beating heart_

 _The beating heart_

 _The mystic creatures wandered far_

 _Through these veins a WolfBlood flows_

 _A change will come, i know_

 _Behold my future_

 _As sure as day returns to night_

 _The passion of my clan_

 _To be at one with them_

 _And hidden from the world outside_

 _A promise that I keep_

 _I'll never share_

 _I'll never speak_

 _To my grave the secret goes_

 _The beating heart_

 _The beating heart_

 _The mystic creatures wandered far_

 _Through these veins a WolfBlood flows_

 _~Instrumental~_

 _A change will come, I know_

 _Behold my future_

 _As sure as day returns to night_

 _The passion of my clan_

 _To be at one with them_

 _And hidden from the world outside_

 _A promise that I keep_

 _I'll never share_

 _I'll never speak_

 _To my grave the secret goes_

 _The beating heart_

 _The beating heart_

 _The mystic creatures wandered far_

 _Through these veins a WolfBlood flows_

 _A change will come, I know_

 _Behold my future_

 _As sure as day returns to night_

 _The passion of my clan_

 _To be at one with them_

 _And hidden from the world outside_

 _A promise that I keep_

 _I'll never share_

 _I'll never speak_

 _Through these veins a WolfBlood flows_

Rhydian's POV

Wow! She was amazing. I cannot believe someone could be word perfect on a song and play an instrument at the same time. I started clapping. She jumped, turned around and glared at me.

"Where you here to spy on me?" Natalia spat at me, obviously angry at me.

"No," I replied truthfully "I was told to come up here"

"Great," she said sarcastically "I'm bunking with you"

The song in this chapter is called A Promise That I'll Keep. It is season 1-3 opening and ending song.


	4. Chapter 4

Title-Reunited

Summary- when Rhydian is moved to a care home for WolfBlood's, he meets a girl that is from his past. A girl called Natalia. Why does Rhydian know this girl, and why does she change into her wolf from such a young age? The truth will be uncovered in this tale.

Previously-

Rhydian's POV

Wow! She was amazing. I cannot believe someone could be word perfect on a song and play an instrument at the same time. I started clapping. She jumped, turned around and glared at me.

"Where you here to spy on me?" Natalia spat at me, obviously angry at me.

"No," I replied truthfully "I was told to come up here"

"Great," she said sarcastically "I'm bunking with you"

Chapter 4

Talia's POV

"What do you mean?" he said.

"If you were sent up here, then your probably bunking with me," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he said. "What do you mean by bunking."

I sighed in exasperation. 'You are sleeping in the same room as me."

"Oh," he said again.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked him.

"My name is Rhydian, Rhydian Morris," the boy, now identified as Rhydian, told me. "What's yours?"

"My name is Natalia, but you can call me Talia," I told him. He looked shocked because he was told that I hated being called Talia.

"What's your surname?" Rhydian asked me, looking curious.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked the boy I now confirmed to be my brother.

"Just curious," Rhydian told me truthfully.

"Tell me about yourself," I said, changing the subject. Rhydian sighed before answering me.

"As you know, my name is Rhydian Morris. I am 15 years old. I love meat and I hate vegetables. My wolf is brown with patches of blonde. I have a girlfriend called Maddy. I have a younger sister that was separated from me in the foster system five years ago." He said before he started to cry.

"My name is Natalia. I am 13 years old. I love meat and I strongly dislike vegetables. My wolf is brown and gradually fades to blonde. I have an older brother that was separated from my in the foster system five years ago as well. I dislike being called Talia because of my brother being separated from me. He was the one who called me Talia" I told Rhydian. As he was listening, he slowly stopped crying and by the time I had finished, he was looking at me in shock before he started crying again.

"Me being allowed to call you Talia, that means something doesn't it." He asked timidly.

"It does, Rhyd." I said, calling him by the name I gave to him when we were younger. He looked at me in shock.

"How do you know that name?" he asked me.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet," I told him, smiling while I said it to him. His eyes then opened in realization.


End file.
